jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale
The Earthvision Battle Royale, often shortened EBR, or Earthvision, is a Battle Royale in which 192 countries from across the world participate since 2016. It is based heavily on the Hunger Games, with influence coming from the Eurovision Song Contest, the World Cup, and the Olympics as well. The Battle Royale is held annually in the country that won the previous year, in a highly realistic and large Arena usually modeled after famous areas in the host country such as cities or national parks. There are four semi-finals held congruently, and the final 12 (11 in semi-final 4) citizens in each join the host in the Grand Final of 48 citizens. The winner of the Earthvision Battle Royale is hailed as hero in this highly dystopian society. History In a futuristic dystopian world ruled by a select few of hidden sadistic, omnipotent elite, there exists a worldwide event known as the Earthvision Battle Royale. This elite seemed to have combined elements of the Hunger Games, the Olympics, and the Eurovision to create this barbaric annual event. 193 countries each year are to offer one of their citizens aged between 12 and 50 - Hunger Games style - to the custody of the EOs (event organizers). The countries may select their tribute in their own choosing; whether this be an internal selection or a national final - Eurovision style. Each tribute must be selected at least 2 months prior to the Worldvision semi-finals. In the lead-up, there is heavy media coverage and glamor involved. Multiple celebrations and festivities are held all around the world where each country is invited to show off their tribute - Eurovision pre-party style. There are 4 semi-finals containing 48 countries each. In order for the contest to be truly random and to even out the odds ("May the odds be ever in your favor"), the semi-final pots are drawn randomly irregardless of country location. Each semi-final is to start 12 hours before the one that follows, and all occurs simultaneously. The top 12 tributes in each semi-final will be let known when they have made it to the top 12, and therefore the Earthvision Grand Final, and be immediately rescued from the Arena and transported back to the Capitol for press-conferences. The Earthvision Grand Final takes place approximately 3 days after the end of the latest-finishing semi-final. When the Grand Final starts, it is an all-out fight to the death. It is estimated that over 3 billion people watch each year. The Earthvision is hosted in the country that won the previous year. In the case of the 1st country, the host was selected by a random draw. The elite EOs spares no expense each year constructing highly realistic and futuristic Arena types, most of the time fitting into the host country's own environment and cultural surroundings. In both true Hunger Games and Eurovision fashion, the winner will be hailed as a hero and be celebrated across the Globe. The 192 citizens must arrive at the Athlete Village at least 1 month prior to the start of the Games, but they are allowed to arrive as soon as they are chosen by their country. It is strictly forbidden to use performance enhancing drugs or to bring outside objects into the Arena. The citizens are then coached and monitored by their prep team, given to them by the EOs. In the two month build-up to the Games the athletes meet with each other, form alliances, make friendships and enemies, etc. It is also strictly forbidden to harm a citizen outside the Arena. While citizens are forced to remain in the country that hosts them, one key difference between this and the Hunger Games is that the EOs of the EBR don't have any rules against family/outside visitation, and may citizens frequently have family and friends visit them in the build up, while the Gamemakers of the Hunger Games forbid a tribute from seeing their family as soon as they leave their district. Yet, to ensure that family and/or friends don't aid an escape, the EOs plant five microscopic different tracking devices into various places in the citizen's body, so their movements are watched by a confidential security team in the build up. Like the Olympics, there is an Opening Ceremony just as grand and festive. The host nation usually uses this time to show off their country's history and culture with performances and music. The parade of nations is almost the same as in the Olympics, but think of the Hunger Games influence as well. For the EBU, there is a flag bearer, a model holding up the name of the country, but instead of a huge delegation of athletes, there is only that country's citizen being charioted in a chariot behind an entourage (sent by that government) to show off just a bit of their country. For example, the model would walk into the stadium carrying up a sign saying "Australia". She is followed by a flag-bearer holding up the Australian flag. Behind the flag bearer is their representative John Doe in a high-tec self driving chariot that is decorated in typical aussie things, as well as being surrounded by an entourage of surfer looking dudes and swagman/outback attire-wearing people. An eerie thing about this Universe is that while it is dystopian and the world is run by an elite few, a good amount of people view the EBU as a positive fun spectacle, almost like the World Cup and the Olympics (which don't exist in this universe). They see it almost as a safe outlet to vent out national frustration. Many citizens are in fact volunteers who want to bring home honor and glory, and see this is a glorified new era similar to Ancient Greece and Rome. The people in this Universe don't even realize that their governments are controlled by an omnipotent select few, so pretty much everything in this universe is virtually the same as in real life (quality of life, entertainment, prejudices, etc.) Just like in the Hunger Games, citizens may be sponsored by those who wish to help them. But since billions are watching and would likely want to sponsor, the EOs make it very difficult, leading to only truly worthy citizens getting items in the Arena. Influences of the Earthvision Battle Royal Earthvision is similar to many modern day equivalents. Eurovision Song Contest *A country selects a person to represent them on an international level *Competition to be the sole victor against other countries *Months long hype and build up *Semi-finals for qualification *National finals/internal selection *Winner hosts the next year's contest World Cup & the Olympics *Involves almost every nation around the globe *Qualification procedures *Watched by billions *Cultural element *Ceremonies *Parade of Nations Hunger Games *The main concept on which Earthvision is based. *citizens/tributes are sent to the location of the event to train under the supervision of the EOs to makes sure there is no cheating Participating Countries About 193 countries are represented each year in the Earthvision Contest. The contest, organized by an omnipotent group of elite - called the Event Organizers (EOs) - has been held annually since the year 2016. Participation is virtually mandatory for all countries in the world. There are some few exceptions for countries facing extreme hardships such as famine, civil war, riots, etc. Some countries may be even forced to sit out of the contest if ratings in the country are continuously very low. Participants by Region Region 1: Europe Region 2: Americas Region 3: Africa Region 4: Asia & Oceania Former Countries Countries for the Randomizer Denmark Faroe Islands Finland Iceland Norway Sweden Andorra Belgium England France Germany Ireland Luxembourg Monaco Netherlands Northern Ireland Scotland Wales Austria Czech Republic Hungary Liechtenstein Poland Slovakia Slovenia Switzerland Armenia Azerbaijan Belarus Estonia Georgia Latvia Lithuania Moldova Romania Russia Ukraine Cyprus Greece Israel Italy Malta Portugal San Marino Spain Turkey Albania Bosnia & Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia FYR Macedonia Kosovo Montenegro Serbia Belize Canada Costa Rica El Salvador Greenland Guatemala Honduras Mexico Nicaragua Panama United States Aruba Bahamas Barbados Bermuda British Virgin Islands Cuba Dominica Dominican Republic Grenada Haiti Jamaica Puerto Rico Saint Lucia Trinidad and Tobago Turks and Caicos Islands US Virgin Islands Argentina Bolivia Brazil Chile Colombia Ecuador Guyana Paraguay Peru Suriname Uruguay Venezuela Algeria Chad Egypt Libya Mali Mauritania Morocco Niger South Sudan Sudan Tunisia Burundi Djibouti Eritrea Ethiopia Kenya Malawi Rwanda Somalia Tanzania Uganda Angola Botswana Comoros Lesotho Madagascar Mauritius Mozambique Namibia Seychelles South Africa Swaziland Zambia Zimbabwe Cameroon Central African Republic Congo DR Congo Equatorial Guinea Gabon São Tomé and Príncipe Benin Burkina Faso Cape Verde Gambia Ghana Guinea Guinea-Bissau Ivory Coast Liberia Nigeria Senegal Sierra Leone Togo Afghanistan Bahrain Iran Iraq Jordan Lebanon Kurdistan Kuwait Oman Pakistan Palestine Qatar Syria United Arab Emirates Yemen Kazakhstan Kyrgyzstan Tajikistan Turkmenistan Uzbekistan Bangladesh Bhutan India Maldives Myanmar Nepal Sri Lanka Brunei Cambodia Indonesia Laos Malaysia Philippines Singapore Thailand Timor-Leste Vietnam China Hong Kong Japan Macau Mongolia South Korea Taiwan Australia Fiji Kiribati New Zealand Pacifica Palau Papua New Guinea Samoa Solomon Islands Ages for the Randomizer 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 Genders male male male male male male male male male male female female female female female female female female female female